wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pierwsi ludzie na księżycu/13
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XIII. Jeszcze walka. Szliśmy szybkim krokiem tą samą drogą, która doprowadziła nas do przepaści, tylko w odwrotnym kierunku. Z prawej i lewej strony słychać było piskliwe krzyki i nawoływania, nie uważaliśmy na to wszystko, szybko oddalając się od kładki, aż dotarliśmy do ciemnego tunelu, gdzie już zupełnie było cicho. Zawahaliśmy się trochę, nie wiedząc, czy nie spotka nas znów jaka przykra niespodzianka w tej czarnej szyi, lecz bojąc się pogoni Selenitów, puściliśmy się naprzód ostrożnie, badając grunt pikami, i szliśmy wolno, stąpając lekko, aby nie słyszano naszych kroków. Naraz Cavor stanął i szepnął: — Bedfordzie, jakieś światło przed nami! Podniosłem oczy, istotnie postać Cavora, który stał o dwa kroki przede mną, rysowała się ciemnym konturem na trochę jaśniejszem tle, a nie było to niebieskawe światło, wypływające z owej tajemniczej maszyny, lecz jakby szary blask świtu. Serce mi drgnęło radością i nadzieją. — Więc może już wyjdziemy nareszcie z tych mroków — pomyślałem. Cavor szedł prędko naprzód, podążyłem za nim. Światło było coraz jaśniejsze, wkrótce tunel rozszerzył się w obszerną grotę pełną szaro srebrnego światła. Wchodziło ono tam z góry przez szeroką szczelinę w sklepieniu groty, z której spadło mi na głowę kilka kropel wody, gdy przystanąwszy przypatrywałem się. — Cavorze — rzekłem — gdy podsadzimy jeden drugiego, to dostaniemy się do tej szczeliny. — Dobrze — odrzekł — ja pana podsadzę. Na ziemi byłoby to zupełnem niepodobieństwem, tu jednakże, wziął mnie jak dziecko na ręce i podniósł w górę. Wobec mniejszej siły przyciągania na księżycu, każdy z nas ważył znacznie mniej, a siłę miał tę samą. Chwyciłem rękami za krawędź szczeliny, wciągnąłem się z łatwością wyżej, usiadłem wygodnie na skale, która była tuż obok opierając nogi na krawędzi, i rzekłem do Cavora, pochylając się ku wnętrzu groty: — Ja uklęknę teraz na brzegu i wyciągnę rękę, pan się jej uchwyć mocno, to go tu wciągnę. Za chwilę Cavor był obok mnie, na księżycu ciała nasze były tak lekkie, że łatwo było wdzierać się na wysokości nawet bez kija góralskiego. Rozpatrując się w nowej miejscowości, zobaczyliśmy ze smutkiem, że to srebrno szare światło, nie było dziennem światłem, lecz silnym fosforycznym odblaskiem, od jakichś srebrzystych grzybów, które tu rosły na wielkiej przestrzeni. Deptałem je ze złością, w końcu usiadłem na złomie skały i rzekłem z goryczą: — Chyba już nigdy nie ujrzymy prawdziwego światła dziennego, ni słońca, jak potępieńcy aż do śmierci tułać się będziemy po tych przeklętych podziemiach! Cavor milczał smutny, i on czuł się przygnębiony. Naraz spojrzałem na łańcuchy, które zabrałem, sądząc, że nam się przydadzą w naszej niebezpiecznej wędrówce, — łańcuchy i pika były ze złota. Nie wierząc swoim oczom, (gdyż w poprzedniem błękitnawem oświetleniu złoto miało jakąś inną barwę) spytałem Cavora, czy się nie mylę. Popatrzał i rzekł obojętnie: — Tak, to złoto, czyste złoto. Podziwiałem jego filozoficzną obojętność w obec tej nowiny, która, co prawda, od razu zmieniła bieg moich myśli. Jaśniej zrobiło mi się na duszy, nie umiałbym sobie zdać sprawy dla czego, ale nadzieja, jak czarowna wróżka ożywiła me serce i dodała energii do dalszego działania. Jako człowiek praktyczny, nie żałowałem teraz żem przyjechał na księżyc, i zadumałem się głęboko jakimby sposobem jak najprędzej powrócić na ziemię. Cavor przerwał moją zadumę. — Mam tylko dwie drogi przed sobą: wydostać się na powierzchnię, przebić się przez Selenitów, jeżeli ich spotkamy i odszukać naszą kulę, albo też raz jeszcze spróbować za pomocą kreślenia figur geometrycznych porozumieć się z nimi. — Tylko pierwszą drogę uważam za praktyczną, druga do niczego nie doprowadzi. — Pan za surowo sądzisz Selenitów, ci, których dotąd spotkaliśmy, to tylko niższe ich stany: pasterzy i robotników. Gdybyśmy mogli wyżyć dłuższy czas na księżycu, toby się o nas dowiedziały i wyższe klasy inteligentne, z któremi z pewnością porozumielibyśmy się za pomocą nauki. — W teoryi masz pan zawsze racyę, ale przypuśćmy że tam w Anglii w Lympne, gdzie pan pół życia spędziłeś zatopiony w badaniach naukowych, jednego pięknego dnia spadł z księżyca Selenita, mógłby on dziesięć razy umrzeć, zanimby pan wśród swych retort i aparatów dowiedział się o jego istnieniu. — To prawda, ale tu noce są zimne, grozi nam śmierć z głodu lub mrozu, rzekł Cavor. — A widzisz pan, Selenici są to istoty bardzo ograniczone, nie mogą pojąć, że my ich nie rozumiemy, i gdy nie robimy tak jak oni, to nas kłują dzidami, jak głupie oporne zwierzęta, a czyż możemy tak jak oni przechodzić nad przepaścią po desce sześć cali szerokiej, my ludzie z ciała i kości? — Tak pan myślisz? — Naturalnie, a później moglibyśmy zbudować daleko większą sferę, zebrać kilku ochotników, broń, i znów tu przyjechać, a wtedy nie obawialibyśmy się Selenitów. — Dla moich badań naukowych, właściwie powinienem wybrać się sam na księżyc, rzekł Cavor jakby do siebie. — No, już się stało, próżno tego żałować, pomyśl pan lepiej, jakby się tu wydostać z tej podziemnej pułapki. Umilkliśmy obadwaj, pogrążeni w myślach. Po chwili Cavor rzekł: — Czujesz pan, jakby z góry wiatr zawiewał? — Czuję. — To znaczy, że jesteśmy niedaleko otworu jakiegoś krateru czy sztucznego szybu i trzeba piąć się w górę a wyjdziemy na powierzchnię księżyca. Naraz do uszów naszych doszedł odgłos szybkich kroków. — Selenici nas gonią! — zawołał Cavor. — To nic, nie domyślą się, gdzie jesteśmy. Nagle jak błyskawica przebiegła mi przez głowę myśl, ze kilka zniszczonych przeze mnie świecących grzybów wpadło przez szczelinę do szarej groty, gdy Selenici tam przyjdą poznają w którą poszliśmy stronę, a że zapewne dobrze będą uzbrojeni tym razem, więc źle może być z nami. — Marsz w górę, uciekajmy na powierzchnię, to jedyny ratunek. Schyliłem się i szybko zabrałem dwa grzyby, aby nam przyświecały w ciemnościach, wsadziłem w zewnętrzną kieszeń mej flanelowej kurtki i podążyłem za Cavorem, który bardzo chyżo zaczął drapać się w górę. Odgłos kroków przycichł, czasem mignęło nam znane już błękitnawe światło, czasem doszedł z boku szmer cieknącej wody, a my pięliśmy się ostrożnie coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż doszliśmy do jakiejś mocnej kraty, przed którą zmuszeni byliśmy zatrzymać się. Ciemno tam było, i tylko w głębi obszernej groty błyszczało niebieskawe światło. Przysunęliśmy się do samej kraty, ale nic nie było widać, bo otwór był w niższem końcu jaskini; widzieliśmy tylko liczne, poruszające się cienie, słyszeliśmy piszczącą mowę Selenitów i regularni powtarzający się odgłos jakby uderzeń szpadla o jakąś miękką masę. — Co oni tu mogą robić? Bo widocznie coś robią, — szepnąłem do Cavora. — Nie wiem co robią, ale to wiem że nas nie szukają, — odszepnął. Ja tymczasem obmacawszy kratę, przekonałem się, że była zrobioną z cienkich metalowych prętów. — Można ją wyłamać, — rzekłem cichutko. I natychmiast, oparłszy się mocno nogami o skałę sterczącą z boku, ująłem silnie dwiema rękami jeden z prętów i szarpnąłem nim silnie. Wyłamał się od razu, wtedy dwa obok będące, powyginałem tak, że utworzyło się przejście. Przecisnąłem się z łatwością i posunąłem naprzód ostrożnie; aby mnie zaś nie dostrzeżono, położyłem się, żebym sam nie widziany mógł dobrze obserwować, co się dzieje w drugim, wyższym końcu jaskini. Cavorowi dałem znak ręką, by uczynił to samo. Leżeliśmy jeden obok drugiego, zapatrzeni na scenę odgrywającą się przed nam. Wzdłuż obszernej groty leżało kilkanaście zabitych ogromnych tych zwierząt, których stado spotkaliśmy na początku naszej wędrówki, przy każdem stało po kilku Selenitów i siekierami rozrąbywali ogromne ich cielska. Te właśnie uderzenia słyszeliśmy z daleka. Ta obszerna jatka i duża ilość mięsa dały nam pojęcie, że księżyc jest licznie zaludniony, kiedy zatrudnia tylu rzeźników. Nagle szmer jakiś dał się słyszeć za kratą, wstrzymałem oddech i usłyszałem wyraźnie, że ktoś piął się po skałach. Zerwałem się co żywo i stanąłem przy otworze w obronnej postawie. W tem błysnęło coś w ciemności a ja uczułem lekki ból w ramieniu. Porwałem złotą selenicką dzidę i na oślep przez kratę zacząłem szybko kłuć zaledwie rysującą się postać. Cavor walczył obok mnie w ten sam sposób. Hałas walki zwrócił na nas uwagę rzeźników. Naraz złota siekiera, rzucona przez jednego z nich, świsnęła mi nad głową i utkwiła w skale. Odwróciłem się w stronę jatki, wszyscy rzeźnicy potrząsając siekierami szli na nas. Byliśmy wzięci we dwa ognie. — Cavorze — zawołałem wielkim głosem — pilnuj kraty, ja rozprawię się z rzeźnikami. I poskoczyłem ku nim, wywijając długą dzidą, zdobytą co tylko na nieprzyjacielu. Wyobrażam sobie, że tak przed Samsonem musiały uciekać zastępy Filistynów, jak przede mną gromada Selenitów. Odegnałem ich w drugi koniec długiej jaskini, rozpierzchli się gdzieś w podziemnych mrokach, a ja odrzuciwszy na bok dzidę, gdyż była niezmiernie długa, cienka i giętka, więc niewygodna do walki, uzbroiłem się w mocny kij z kutego złota, którym rzeźnicy podejmowali cielska wielkich tych zwierząt, i podszedłem znów do kraty, gdy kilka ostrych a cienkich strzał utkwiło we mnie w tej chwili. Na szczęście żadna nie trafiła w oko, widać Selenici strzelali na oślep. Cavor nie posiadał wojennego ducha, więc walcząc z jedną gromadą, pozwolił drugiej przejść przez wyłom w kracie. Stanęli szeregiem uzbrojeni w łuki i obrzucali mnie gradem strzał. Zerwałem z siebie flanelową kurtkę, nadziałem ją na dzidę, czyniąc sobie z tego pewną osłonę od strzał nieprzyjacielskich, wyrwałem dwie strzały, z których jedna zraniła mi ramię, a druga rękę, i wywijając potężnym kijem, rzuciłem się w sam środek Selenitów. Tchórzliwy ten naród pierzchnął przed mojem natarciem jak gromada mrówek. Porzucili łuki na ziemię i szybko uciekli, gdzieniegdzie tylko z boku dobiegała mnie jeszcze strzała, lecz więcej trafiało ich w kurtkę niż we mnie. Rozgrzany walką, chciałem się raz na zawsze dać Selenitom we znaki, biłem ich też jak kapustę kijem, a oni padali z szelestem, jak podcięte kosą konopie, reszta, wydając piskliwe okrzyki, rozbiegła się na wszystkie strony. Nie goniłem ich. Obtarłem chustką pot z czoła i krew z twarzy, bo kilka strzał drasnęło mnie boleśnie w policzki, i usiadłem na skale, by odpocząć i wyjąć strzały z kurtki. Była ich cała wiązka, złożyłem je razem z połamanemi na kawałki dzidami i łukami, związałem chustką w jeden pęk, który razem z grubym kijem i łańcuchami stanowiły niezły majątek. Pomimo tak szacownych zdobyczy walka z Selenitami wydała mi się snem, czułem się silnym, swobodnym i po raz pierwszy na księżycu szczęśliwym.